The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)
In an alternate world where the Ukraine Crisis ended up as World War 3, with Russia prevailing and the collapse of many countries in the European Union. The year is 2056, can you lead your country to victory and publicity? Play now! Rules *Be plausible *Be realistic, not something crazy like: Vatican City takes over Europe in one year *Map will be expanded to Map of World in 2065 *No sockpuppeting *Treat Others How You Want To Be Treated is not the rule here *No swearing *Map will update every 2 years *Turns will be in half years *You can create a puppet *You can improve two of these every year: Army, Navy, Economy, Industry, Relations, and Technology by .25 (then you will add it to to the Score Page) *More countries will be added after the World Map in 2065 *If a war happens, mods will decide who wins. *Mods will decide if countries (ones that don't have players) can join a union or uniting with another country *Mods and Players will report to me if there are big problems going on *Mods, please help me with problems though, I'm not really a profesional mod myself. Banned Users Kingtrevor11 is banned from this map game, and will NOT play. Mods 1. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 2. Spartian300 (talk) 15:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will solve something. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. (Game will start when 5/8 spots are filled) Mapmakers 1. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) 2. 3. Countries (Light Blue) Scandinavia- User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Norway - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Finland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Denmark - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Orange) England- Supergamer1 (talk) 23:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Red) Scotland-''' '''(Light Green) Dublin- Spartian300 (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) (Green) Cotercappin- Spartian300 (talk) 12:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Light Yellow) Northern Ireland-''' '(Dark Green) Portugal-' '(Magenta) Spain-' '(Blue) France-' '(Dark Blue) Belguim-Brittany(France)-' '(Yellow) New Holy Roman Empire-' *'Netherlands-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'North Germany-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Bavaria-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'East Francia-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Saarland-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Milan-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Austria-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Prussia-' ~Eric von Schweetz '''(Brown) New Vatican City- Dalekdrone11 (talk) 13:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) (Indigo Purple) New Yugoslavia-''' '(Light Purple) Greater Albaina-' '''(Navy Green) Bulgaria- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Purple) Greece- 'Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 23:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe your empire shall fall today! '(Light Grey) Czechloslovakia-''' '(Dark Grey) Great Hungaria-' '(Matrix Green) Turkey-' '(Red) Soviet Union-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Russia (Soviet Union)-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Kola (Soviet Union)-' 'Petersburg (Soviet Union)-' 'Estonia (Soviet Union)-' 'Latvia (Soviet Union)-' 'Lithuania (Soviet Union)-' 'Talin (Soviet Union)-' 'Belarus (Soviet Union)-' 'Ukraine (Soviet Union)-' 'Ukraine Indpendence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' 'Romania (Soviet Union)-' 'Romania Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' 'Moldovia (Soviet Union)-' 'Crimea-North Cacusia (Soviet Union)-' 'Georgia (Soviet Union)-' 'Armenia (Soviet Union)-' 'Azerjabian (Soviet Union)-' 'Kazakhstan (Soviet Union)-' 'Poland(Soviet Union)-' Game 2056 '''MOD EVENTS: *Cottercappin declares independence *Wales joins Dublin *Sacndinavian-Russian relations worsen *Rebellions in the New Holy Roman Empire *The Soviet Union annexes Romania *New Vatican City is confirmed 98% Catholic *Scotland and England are fighting in the War of English English Aggresion *Kosovo secedes from Yugoslovia and joins Albania *Petersburg becomes a province of the Soviet Union *Ukraine Independence Group and Romania Independence Group is formed. *Spanish Catolonia and Spanish Basque are annexed by France after winning the Spanish-Frenceh COnflict of Basque PLAYER EVENTS: ''Soviet Union: War is declared upon Poland. 5 Million Soviet soldiers march into the country. *'RESULT: Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest''' *'Dubliner Dip: We condem Soviet aggression. ' *'Soviet Dip: We call Dublin hypocrites, as they invaded Cottercappin themselves. We do not desire hostile relations however.' *'Dublin Dip: Agreed. Just do not go beyond Poland. ' *'Soviet Dip: We also assure Dublin we have no interest in the British Isles' Dublin: '''We declare war upon Cottercappin, and invade the nation to bring it back under our control. We begin developing the economy, and imporve the military. : '''RESULT: Dublin retakes Cottercappin in 1 year. The war ends in 2056.5 Scandinavia: 'The economy is strengethed and we build up our defence in the Baltic Sea and North Sea to prevent invasion from the Soviet Union or the New Holy Roman Empire, we therefore ask a alliance with the New Holy Roman Empire. *'Sweden: 'In Gothernburg new skyscrapers are built, in the General elections the Socialist party defeats the incumbent Right Party. *'Iceland: 'In the General Elections the Iceland National Party, gets for the first time a mandate, however the Republican Party wins. *'Norway: 'We improve our economy. *'Finland: 'We improve our economy. *'Denmark: 'We improve our economy. *'Soviet Dip: We request an alliance with Scandinavia *'Scandinavian Dip: We accept the alliance with the Soviet Union' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We accept the alliance with Scandinavia' *'No. You guys have horrible relations. Check the mod events. ' *'True. ' *'So I am mod? ' *'Yes, I can't do this alone. ' *'OH MY GOD.' New Holy Roman Empire: Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Featuring the Soviet Invasion of Poland in east, New Holy Roman Empire joined Soviet Union's side in Soviet Invasion of Poland, as the New Holy Roman Emperor said and tied to take back East Pomerania and Silesia that has been lost to Poland during the end of World War 2. 5 million Holy Roman troops attack Poland, with 2.5 million shall attack East Pomerania, 2 million troops shall attack Silesia and 500,000 troops shall attack outside Prussia. At the look of the Imperial Roman Armed Forces, the Imperial Roman Army has updated its armor, including future Knight armor with Holy Roman eagle on left and right arms, each member state has its own national colors on Body Trunk and Square shield, as result called the Military Act of 2056. However on Demographics, the Holy Roman Population now stands at 188 million people and the military now stands at 8,001,210 soldiers. *'RESULT: Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest' *'Netherlands:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'North Germany:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Bavaria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'East Francia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saarland:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Milan:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Austria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. 2056.5 MOD EVENTS: *Polish Independence groups are formed across occupied Poland. *The English Aggression War continues between Scotland and England. *Icelandic independence movements begin to gain steam. *Bretons begin demanding independence. *Native Swiss in the canton of Bern begin demanding independence from the HRE. *Cottercappin rebels rise in occupied Cottercappin ANNOUNCEMENT: An Algorithm is needed here. The Soviet-Scandi War is the final one decided by Mods. After this we will use the Alt 1992 algo. This means tiers will be implemented PLAYER EVENTS: ' '''Dublin: '''Occupation forces are deployed in Cottercappin, and we begin to improve the economy of Dublin. We request an allaince with Scandanavia, and with France. We begin preparing for war with England in response to their aggression. *'Scandinavia Dip: 'We accept the alliance '''Soviet Union: '''In a brutal massacre, 1000 Polish people are killed by the Soviet army. No prisoners are taken. '''In a pre-emptive strike, a nuclear bomb is dropped on Oslo, killing millions in Scandinvia. We immediately declare war on them. ' *'''Scandinavia Dip: In response to this we bomb the cities of St. Petersburg, Moscow, Omsk, Murmansk, and other cities close to the Finnish Border with dangerous weapons, mostly what the Soviets did in Oslo. : Result: The nuclear strike completely destablises Scandinavia, and the Soviet army marches in. After 1.5 years, the war ends, and the Soviets take Finland. The war ends in 2058 : isn't this implausible. ~Liker : Yeah. Okay, no nukes whatsoever, until at least a 10 turns are over. But you guys can war. Spartian300 (talk) 14:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) 'Scandinavia: '''We strongly condemn the Soviet Invasion of Poland and we begin to take in immigrants and reefuges from Poland and call for a week of mourning, the Prime Minister Daniel Åkesson shows big disapproval of the Soviet Union, we therefore build up the Finnish-Russo Border and cut down any resources that lead to the Soviet Union. *'Sweden: 'In a huge protest in Stockholm over 500 Soviet Flags are burned, even by immigrant Russians. *'Iceland: 'We improve our economy. *'Norway: 'Following the bombs, over 2000 Russians are massacred in Norway, the Police and Military was called in, the Government suspects this to be hate crime, which is very regular following the Scandinavian-Soviet Hostilities *'Finland: ' The Government of Scandinavia bombs St. Petersburg, Moscow and Omsk with very, very dangerous missiles. *'Denmark: 'We improve our economy. * '''Soviet Dip: '''Hereby all relations with Scandinavia are cut. No Scandinavians are allowed in Soviet Union. No Russian resources will be sent to Scandinavia. To prevent any Scandinavian attack, 5 million men are posted in Petersburg. No gas will be sold to Scandinavia. Any Scandinavians who attempt to go into the Soviet Union will be shot on sight. * '''Scandinavia Dip: '''In response to this the Scandinavian Government force all people at the Soviet Embassy in Stockholm to leave, we also stop all Soviet TV-programs in SVT 1 and SVT 2 and TV4, we also warn the Soviet Union that if any Soviet will illegaly immigrate to Scandinavia (throught the Finnish-Russo Border) will be deported, not shot unlike the Soviet Union do. * '''Soviet Dip: '''The Scandinavians in the Scandinavian Embassy are locked up. Dimitri Vladimirovich(our Leader) also sends a message to the Scandinavian Prime Minister: * ''To Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia * The issues that your country is about to suffer from, are all inflicted by yourself. You became part of businesses you have nothing to do with. Poland had no ties to Scandinavia. But now you start a week of mourning? I certainly hope that the Scandinavian citizens do not fall for your lies and propoganda. '' * ''But foremost, you are a hypocrite. You condemn my great nation for invading Poland, but you ally a nation that does the same? The New Holy Roman Empire performed the same act, but you befriend them? The Scandinavian people should see you are a fool, who damns his own nation. '' * ''Dimitri Vladimirovich, Glorious Leader of the Soviet Union. '' * '''Scandinavia Dip: '''Prime Minister Daniel Åiesson in response says * ''To Dimitri Vladmirovich, Dictator of the Soviet Union. * We, the people of Scandinavia demand you to release all Ambassadors in the Scandinavian Embassy in Moscow. * We had none businesses in the Invasion of Cottercappin, we help the Polish Reefuges because you invaded them, tell me, what has Poland ever done to the Novgorod, Muscovy, Russian Empire, (Old) Soviet Union, Russian Federation or the Soviet Union?. * You brainwash your people with Communism, i hope the Soviet Union will soon be Democratized. * A Democratic Country does not brainwash their People, unlike you. * Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia. Category:Map Games